With Love
by Clarice Vanilla-Sugar
Summary: Rosalie was a journalist in New York at an up and coming magazine. When the magazine goes out of business, she is unable to find a job in the area and moves to Texas to live with her cousin who got her a job and has a place to stay. This small town is definitely not the concrete jungle she's used to though. AH/AU (Tentative title!)


_A/N: For anyone who likes this story, "With Love" is a tentative title and MIGHT change, as for right now though... it's growing on me so it will most likely stick._

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight/Stephenie Meyer related. They belong to someone else.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Isn't That Cheese?**

I stood outside the airport, my blonde locks piled up on top of my head. Texas was not only hot, but humid too. I don't understand how anyone can live in this weather. My cousin better hurry up. I looked up to make sure the sign we said we'd meet by was still over me. It was. I leaned against the pillar there, sighing. My life had taken a major turn of events and quite frankly, it sucked.

I was in New York City, my dream city. I was a journalist at this magazine called "Twilight" that followed up on fashion and celebrity gossip. My place was nice. The thing was, I was just there temporarily, or so I thought, until I could get to the real dream: Vogue, Cosmo, or hell even 17 Magazine. They all require experience though, so I went with the up and coming magazine. I had been there for about two, three years, too. Then everything changed. I don't mean to sound like New York was taken hostage by some alien species because I think that would have been better than what really happened.

"Twilight" went out of business, so I was out of a job. No biggie right? Wrong. It was a big deal. There was no other magazine, newspaper, or even an online blog that was hiring. I searched high and low. I even went as far as a car magazine. I know what you're thinking; a woman doesn't know anything about cars. Well again, you're wrong. Before moving to New York City, I was in Syracuse, New York. Yes, like the college, my mother was a professor there. My father, well he taught me about cars. But of course, the stupid magazine had the stupid stereotype that women don't know cars. I screamed at them that I could probably take apart and clean their engines and put it back together before they could take it apart and put it back together. Well apparently threatening to do something nice for them is rude or whatever and I got escorted out of that place. This is fine because I didn't want to work with a bunch of egotistical, testosterone filled assholes. Anyways, back to how I ended up in Texas.

Well I couldn't find a job which meant I wasn't going to be able to pay rent soon enough. I tried friends, but a lot of them had already settled down and had or was starting a family. You can't exactly sleep well with a four week old baby or in a crammed apartment. Well what about my parents? My parents died about three years ago in a car wreck on their way to my college graduation. It was awful, heartbreaking, motivation sucking. Thankfully though, I had some support in my friends and they made sure I got on the right track fast and got a job. Now if only they could've helped me with that again. So other family? Well I don't know hardly any of my extended family except for my mother's brother. I remember going to see them and them coming to see us occasionally. They had a son, Jasper, who was around my age. The last time I remember seeing him though was when we were seven. Thankfully, I had my uncles number so I gave him a call. They were sightseeing in Europe and were actually backpacking through it, they wouldn't be home for another couple of months. They did though, give me Jaspers number and so I called him.

They rest was history and Jasper was even kind enough to contact the local newspaper and got me a job that would start towards the end of August when their oldest member would retire. Unfortunately for me though, I only had enough to get me through rent in July but moving from the North to South is expensive so I really only had enough for June. The stuff that I knew I could live without was sold or sent to a Good Will. The more valuable things that I couldn't part with were packed and shipped ahead. The only thing left was me and one suitcase plus my carryon. So that's what I stood with, my suitcase and carry on. I finally decided that I should pull out the magazine that I had read on the plane and used it to fan myself while I waited.

After what felt like forever in the humid heat but was really only about five minutes, a navy blue Ford F350 pulled up and a guy with blonde hair similar to mine stepped out. "Rosalie?" He asked as soon as he made it around.

"Hey Jasper." I smiled a bit figuring I'd wait to tear into him about being late until after we got on the road.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a cow in need of my assistance." Right, Jasper is a vet. Even when we were little, I can remember him having this want to help any animal that was injured. It drove my mother up the wall when he would visit, always bringing in pigeons and other animals in need of assistance.

"Don't worry about it." I mean he did have a legitimate excuse. "I wasn't waiting that long." Though it felt like it. I moved to grab my stuff to put it into the truck but he stopped me.

"Let me get those and we'll be on our way." I nodded and thanked him before climbing into the passenger seat. Thankfully he decided to put them in the back seat instead of the bed of the truck. I was honestly confused by this though because I figured he would've put them in the bed. When he got back in the driver's seat he explained. "You never know when it'll rain here so it's better to be safe rather than sorry." I would take his word for it; I didn't remember my time spent with Jasper and his family much.

As we drove toward what I would soon call home, we caught up on what has happened recently besides my awful job luck. Jasper apparently has had the same girlfriend since high school, like sophomore year or something. She was a freshman though. I don't know about her, but I think if I was with someone that long, I'd be digging in drawers to see if he had a ring yet.

"Do you plan on marrying her?" I asked having to know the answer.

"Well I do, but she wants one dream at a time and her dream right now is to have her own fashion line." I wonder how well that's going. I don't think I really know of anyone who started in Texas, but I don't exactly ever look into where they started. "She'll probably have a present for you when we get there." He smiled my way. I didn't know what to expect. Maybe clothes or better yet, maybe my very own pair of boots! Yay! No thank you actually, I'm not the cowboy boot type. He continued to tell me a little more about Mary-Alice or Alice as she prefers. From what I gather, she's a generally happy person. She was also adopted by her God parents when her own parents passed away, although she decided to keep her family's name. I watched as he talked about her and smiled a bit, you could tell that he really loved her and if she did become a huge designer and made it to New York, I wondered if he would follow her.

After a drive that took close to two hours, we finally were to… Edom? Edom, Texas. Who in the world picked the name Edom for a town? Isn't that some kind of cheese? I looked to Jasper. "Edom? You live in Edom? Isn't that some kind of cheese?"

Jasper laughed a bit at what I had to say. "No, you're thinking of Edam. And don't judge." I was so confused; I thought he lived in Jacksonville, Texas.

"What happened to Jacksonville?" I really should've known the answer before I asked but I was still completely stumped by this change in towns.

"Alice. Didn't I mention that she lived in Edom?" I shook my head vigorously. "Oh, well this is where she lived with her family. Her adopted dad used to run a private practice here in town but when his son was old enough, they moved to Dallas where he accepted and new position at one of those hospitals. He does still do consults and visits often but Edward now runs the practice." Well there you have it folks, my cousin jumped towns for a girl so now I had no doubt in my mind that where ever Alice went, Jasper was sure to follow.

We drove through the main street of town and I swear it seemed as if we left town just as soon as we entered it. "Wait, now where are we going?"

He chuckled a bit. "To my house Rosalie, it's just outside of town on some land in case I need to house some livestock." I nodded as if I understood but I was so used to my concrete jungle that I had absolutely no idea why he would house livestock. True to his word barely three minutes out of town and we were pulling onto a gravel drive. I'm so glad that I didn't have a car in New York because if I had driven it down, I'd be afraid to mess up the paint job with these rocks. Thank goodness Jasper had a truck. He parked in front of the house and turned to me. "Welcome to your new home Rose." I looked to the house and smiled a bit. It was in every which way what you would expect to find out in the country like this. There was a front porch that turned a corner with the house but didn't go all the way back and I could see a porch swing. The house was one story but looked to be pretty roomy. There wasn't really a garage, just a cover that housed a white Ford Escape. I couldn't imagine how dirty that thing would get with all the dust out here. The house was painted an off white and the porch railing and other accents were a light brown color, almost like new wood looking but a little duller. This would be my home until I could find something of my own or found a better job in hopefully a bigger town, or city.

Jasper was already out and getting my bags. "I hope you don't mind, but Alice got excited and decided to put all your clothes and set your room up for the most part for you. You are of course more than welcome to change the way anything is arranged in your room." I was actually grateful that I now wouldn't have to do that much unpacking seeing as it was mostly done for me. I made a mental note to thank Alice as soon as I met her.

I got out as well taking my purse from Jasper - that was one thing I wouldn't let him carry into his own home. We walked up the steps and Jasper walked in the door with me right behind him. "Alice, we're here!"

* * *

_A/N: at the end of each chapter I will be posting a TRUE word count of each chapter and the story so far. The TRUE word count will not contain any author's notes, disclaimers or chapter titles. It will only contain the words that made up the chapter. So without further ado, the TRUE word count._

_True Word Count Chapter: 1900  
_

_True Word Count Story: 1900  
_

_Also! As soon as I post this chapter, I will be going to work on the second chapter and so on, BUT here's the catch. I WILL NOT post the next chapter for AT LEAST one week. That will hopefully give me plenty of time to write it and do homework, plus I'm in college so if I'm late please don't blow up my inbox or anything about posting the next chapter, I promise I'll get to it. _

_Until next time,_

_Clarice_


End file.
